Show de la Vaca y el Perro
by HaldamirElf
Summary: Todos sabemos de la ley natural, pero ¿que pasa si juntamos un perro con una vaca?, leanlo para saberlo. Fic hecho x HadamirElf y UnnurmalxD


El Show de La Vaca y el Perro!!

(Por fin nos pertenecen los personajes xD)

(Conversación de MSN)

Vale: bien… y ahora que hacemos? Me aburro ¬¬

Gio: no se…

Vale: - -ZZzzZz

Gio: eres horrible!!!

Vale: 0.0

(segundos después)

Gio: lo siento! Mi hermana respondió por mi ¬¬ como me odian!

Vale: o.o ok

Gio: en serio no fui yo!

Vale: n.nU ok te entiendo por lo de tus hermanas

Gio: son un par de…

Vale: de…?

Gio: arpías! Como las odio… claro pero no puedo molestarlas porque tienen la protección de mis padres ¬¬U

Vale: te entiendo perfectamente… yo uso ese poder contra mi hermana!! nVn muajaja!!! Ya debo entender como se siente!!

Gio: o.o xD

Vale: xD

Gio: ah! Pelea de xD??

Vale: o.o

Gio: xDDDDD

Vale: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Gio: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Vale: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Vale: jajajaja!!!

Gio: n.nU se nota el poder del aburrimiento

Vale: see, pero fue cool! Admítelo!

Gio: sipitis! xD

Vale: jeje

Gio: y ahora si que hacemos!?

Vale: pus… (sacando humo de cabeza por pensar mucho)… XoX

Gio: X.X ja! Pensamos lo mismo!

Vale: xD pus… hacer un fic! (ejem ejem… no podemos hacer algo más fácil ¬¬U)

Gio: ok entre nosotros 2 xD?

Vale: en serio? bueno!

Gio: xD

Vale: y la idea es… tatatatantatán!!!: ……………………………………………………………………………………………… (Grillos)

Gio: xD difícil… de que puede ser? Oo?

Vale: idea 1: ……………………………………./ idea 2: ……………………………/ idea 3: tonterias!!!!!

Gio: yap! Yo soy una vaca :D

Vale: n.nU ok yo… un perro! XD

Gio: ok ahora… un narrador…

Narrador 1: hola!

Vale: sabes leer y hacer babosadas?

Narrador 1: sii!

Vale: en serio?

Narrador 1: sii!!!

Gio: contratado!

Narrador: wii!! Bien… bien, y seguimos con la aventura desenfrenada de dos amigos... una vaca y un perro... "el show de la vaca y el perro!" se preguntaran que demonios hacen una vaca y un perro?! pues... no lo se!

Vale: o.o bien!

Gio. Continúe!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Narrador: Era una mañana tranquila en la playa cuyo nombre no se sabe, cuando una vaca con una tabla de surf y un perro con lentes de sol caminaba tranquilos a la luz del sol.

Gio (q es vaca): n-n es un gran día...para surfear

Vale (q es perro): see!! Pero que se vaya el sol - -U bueno malgastemos nuestras vidas, vamos a vagar y empecemos por surfear!!!

Gio: la neta (WHAT? Oo?)

Vale: - -U solo metámonos al mar…

Gio: ánimo! Las vacas dan suerte!

Vale: Oo entonces xq entramos al mar hablando y sin darnos cuenta de la ola gigante?

Gio: ola gigante?? oO ...bueno eso es xq la vacas dan suerte...en la India

Vale: - -U genial! Verdaderamente... (tapados por la ola)…. Genial…

Gio: (ahogado) la vacas no sabemos nadar...gurururu X.x

Vale: demonios! Que hace un pobre perro para cargar a una vaca!?!

Gio: ¬¬ solo salvame

V: lo tengo! tabla de surf! para algo tienen que servir esas cosas ooU

Gio: T.T me ahogo…

(2 minutos después)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Narrador: ehm… ya han pasado mucho tiempo… estás seguro que Vale sigue ahí?

Gio: no lo se… mmm…

Vale: hola! lo siento… fui por un vaso de jugo de naranja y por mis perros me mate en las escaleras ñ.ñU

Gio: o.o

Narrador: -o- ok

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Narrador: dicen que los perros son muy buenos nadadores... sin vacas, pero era mentira! No se como pero el perro salio milagrosamente hacia la orilla con la vaca y la tabla de surf. Al parecer el mar no estaba contento...nVn

(se ve a la ola persiguiendo a la vaca y al perro por todas partes, hasta en la ciudad) :S

Gio: OO es q esta ola nunca se cansa??

Ola: muaja muahahahahahaha ¬¬ quiero un tributo

Vale: al parecer dios nos quiere mucho nnU

Gio: TT solo me metí un poquito y luego me ahogo, después la ola quiere tributo TT

Gio: q sigue despues el hombre calamar (copyright reserved xDxD) ataca?? ¬¬U

Vale (a la ola): ves a Gio?!! Ola! es muy tierno!!! No esta listo!!! No puede estar en un buffet! si no a quien mas molesto!!?? dime!!

Gio: ¬¬ gran defensa

Vale: ehm… fue lo unico que se me ocurrio nnU

Gio??????? quieres sacrificio...pues yo se a quien sacrificar n-n

Vale: a quien??

Gio: n-n al unico q odio con mi corazon y lo cree yo :D

…?

Gio: bueno, bueno...mejor sacrifico a...HUECHURABA (una comuna de Santiago de Chile q nadie sabe porque existe n.nU)

Vale: Oo ok... lo que diga la vaca loca xD

Gio: xD jajaja!

Vale: bien ola, si tanto quieres sacrifico o algo que comer, pus... comete al calamar gigante!!

Calamar gigante: pero yo que hice?

Gio: ¬¬ solo hazlo

Ola: wii n.n!!

Calamar Gigante: T.T

Nosotros: muahahaha!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0

Gio: hey! no hables por mi!

Vale: sorry Oo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y la ola se llevo al calamar gigante, asi q todos ganaron, menos el calamar gigante

x3

Calamar gigante: ME VENGARE!!!! (Mientras se lo llevaba la ola)

Ola: cena de acción de gracias adelantado!!! Wee!!!!

Vale: ooU

Gio: hehehehe si, nos vemos

Vale: bien ahora a comer unos tacos! ;D

Gio: ñam comida!!!

Vale: diko!!!

Gio: Mi taco ¬¬

Vale: oo ehh es mi taco! el tuyo es ése!

Gio: soy el rey de los tacos n-n

¬¬U

Gio: ¬¬ consigue tu taco

Vale: OO bien! (pide la cuenta y la mira) esto es tuyo!

Vale: ah! (coge un taco) mi taco!

Gio: TT no es justo

Vale: muajaja!

Gio: xD ah si?, ¬¬ pero tu pagas el taxi de regreso muajaja!!

Vale: nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TT

Vale: ehh... nos vamos en combi!! xD

Gio: TT demet

Vale: wii aunque no se como tomar combis...TT

jeje n-nU

Gio: ohohohohoho ¬¬ taxi entonces...aunque soy vaca y tu un perro… aceptan animales??

Vale: pus... mas le vale!!

taxista1: no aceptamos animales

taxista2: no aceptamos animales...

taxista3: no aceptamos a animales...

Vale: me siento como en "Ship en La Gran Ciudad"

TT

(era un cartoon sobre una oveja en una gran ciudad) (daba en Cartoon Network)

Gio:xDxD

taxista4: no aceptamos...

PAAAAF!!!!!!!!!!

Vale: disculpe no lo escuchamos...

taxista4: aceptamos animales X.XU

wee!! non!

Gio: TT esto es el colmo

Vale: neh! xD

Gio: wiiiiii bien entremos

Taxista: A donde??

Gio: a ver tengo sed de molestar a alguien... :3

Vale: muajaha! genial!

Gio: MOLESTEMOS A VANIA Y A SANDRA (xD las voy a molestar aunque sea en mi imaginacion muajaja!)

Vale: - -U pense q hablabas del conductor...TT

Gio: nah, el conductor...tambien XD XD XD me llenaste de ideas

Vale: muajajajjajaja!!!

Taxista: Oo

Gio: ¬¬ avanza a la molestia sera peor muajaja!

Vale: bien primero vamos al puesto de tacos!

Taxista: ya estamos en ellos

Vale: cierto - -U

Gio: ehm...vamos a...la granja del Tio McDonalds... iaiaio!!

Vale: OO wii a donde dice el!! A ver a mas compas!!

Taxista: TT: pero eso queda a unos 50 km!!

Vale: me importa?

Taxista: ehh... (con miedo) si?

Gio: a mi no

Vale: neh!! Respuesta incorrecta!!

Gio: xD

Vale: anda! llevanos a la granja McDonalds pa' ver compas!!!

Gio: yo quiero ver a mi familia de vacas :D

Vale: compas!! compas! compas!!

Gio: XD

Taxista: bueno... nos quedan unos 30 minutos de recorrido... - -U

Gio: ¬¬ no, yo quiero q lo hagas en 5

Taxista: xS

Vale: jeje!! D

Y no se sabe como, o porque así lo quisimos, porque el taxista estaba muy nervioso y con miedo o porque fue la magia d los fics...Oo que llegamos en 5 minutos, con 30 segundos

Vale: Gio dijo en 5!!

Gio: yo dije en 5!!!!

Taxista: O-O

Gio: amordacémoslo...no se q significa pero peguémosle

Vale: ehh bueno... cuanto?

Taxista: muahahaha!!! nVn (risa descontrolada)

Vale: Oo

Gio: ¬¬ dije peguémosle no paguémosle xD xD, q bien taxista

Vale: ohoh!! muajaja! nVn!

PPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFF

PPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!!!

Gio: Vale, bajémonos y no le paguemos ¬¬

Vale: wii!!! (siempre quise hacer eso TT xD)

xD

Taxista: ToT no es justo

Vale: quien dijo q la vida es justa... somos un perro y una vaca!!... bueno eso no es malo... creo oo

Gio: n-n por eso los demás no aceptan animales ;D

Vale: x3

Taxista: T.T

Y la picamos!! Nos vamos corriendo hacia la granja:D

Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! X3

Gio: (corriendo) TT pero yo no corro, solo mujo Mooooooo!!!!

Vale: - -U

Gio: mooo mooo!!

Vale: solo trota!! Sino...te pondrán en un buffet! piensa en eso! te están persiguiendo!!!

Gio: oO ya rugiste...digo ladraste

Vale: ¬¬ ok corre!

Gio: corre, corre

Vale: una carrera!!!

Weeeeeee!!!

Gio: las vacas siempre ganan n-n

Vale: el que se tropieza primero gana!

Gio: xD

Weee! (el perro corre corre corre… y se cae - -U)

Vale: ahh!! (corre y cae -o-U)

Gio: llegamos n-n, creo q nos deshicimos de ese taxista

Vale: ganee!!!!

Gio: ¬¬ pero yo soy vaca, no puedes ganar

Vale: me tropecé primero x)

Gio: TT

Vaca no conocida d la granja: que demonios...primo!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0.0!

Nosotros: Oo

Gio: O.o

Vaca: primo!!!!!!!!!!

Gio. Eh prima??

Vale: O.o ok

Vaca: primoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vale: ¬¬ deja de decir primo!!

Gio: n-nU hehehehe tal vez es su mugido jeje

Vale: oh lo siento nnU

Vaca: ¬¬ primo!!!!

Gio: moo para ti tambien n-nU

Vale: ooU

Vaca: TT primoooo

Y en eso llega un... tatatatantatan!!!

Vale: eh... poder perruno?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gio: ooU poder perruno???

Vale: que? Lo vi en la tele n.nU

Gio: -o- ok

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

no! es...

es...

Gio: ooU eh...corramos!!!

es...

el taxista!

(creo q el taxista tendrá un papel mas importante que nosotros TT)

Gio: VACAS ATAQUENLO, échenle leche!!!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gio:jajajajajajajajjajajajajaja xD

Vale: TT ya vngo un momento porfa!!!

Gio:Ok -o-

5 minutos despues… - -ZZZ

Vale: olas regrese!! mi papa me compro un postre de maracuyaa!!!!! maracuya!!!! nonU

Gio: xD

Vale: Es mi fruta favorita n.n

Gio: ah si??

Vale: sep nn

Gio: xD la mia es la Sandia

Vale: sandia!!! mi hermana me para atormentando con la sandia xq quiere q lo coma todo el bendito dia - -U a ella le encanta

Gio: continuamos??

Vale: okas!

Gio:D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ejem ejem... y volvemos con el Show De La Vaca Y El Pollito!!!

Vale: ¬¬

Ejem ejem... La Vaca Y El Perro!!! xD

…

Vaca: primo ooo!!!!

Gio: CALLENLA!!!

Vale: xD

Taxista: VACAS!! AL PODER!!!

Taxista: TIREN LECHE!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahora...super vaca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gio: ¬¬ pero yo soy vaca

…

Vale: Gio, conecta ideas -o-

…

Gio: ohohoh!!!

…

Super Vaca (Gio disfrazado): SUPER COW TO THE RESCUE!!!!

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Vale: ahhh!!!!! ataque de vacas locas!!!!!!!!!!!! xl porque a mi!!!?!!! no me gusta la leche!!!!!!!!

Gio: a mi me gusta ñam! nOn

Vale: pus es que tuve un trauma con la leche ... :S

FLASH BACK...

Ana(mi hermana): tomate la leche demet!!!!!!!!!! O si no…

Vale: OOU ayuda… ayuda… ToT

FIN FLASH BACK

Vale: super vaca!!!! ayudaa!!! ataque de leche!! TT

Super vaca: (se toma la leche con version Matrix) MUUUU

Vale: Oo geniaall:D

Taxista: demonios! la super vaca o como se diga!

xD

Taxista: vacas!! hagan algo aparte de tirar leche!!!

Vacas : mooo leche agria!!!

Taxista: oh no me digan que ya se agriaron:S

Gio: oO

Taxista: bueno... pues... pollos!

Vale: pollos?

Taxista: asi es muajaja! pollos!!!!!!

Vale: y q demonios hacen los pollos?

Gio: O-o q tienen q ver los pollos??

Taxista: ahh... pues.. Pollos! ataquen!! Piquen!! lo que sea!!!

Vale:S

Gio: n-nU creo q este se volvio loco

Taxista: no estoy loco!!!!! Pollos ataquen!!

Pollos: xq?

Taxista: pus porque... xq lo ordeno!

Pollos: - -!

Gio: Pollos, x q no lo atacan a el???

Pollos: weee!! (corren como desquiciadas hacia el Taxista)

Vale: xD genial!

Gio: VACAS, POLLOS, CANINOS Y...LO QUE NO HAYA NOMBRADO ATAQUEN!!!

Toos: wiiii!!!

Taxista: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (corriendo en camara lenta)

Gio: muajajaja!

Vale: jaja estas van a ser unas vacaciones locas...xD

Y asi se comprobó que el granjero McDonalds era un taxista nervioso y loco...

- -!

Y luego les cobraron una indemnización a las vacas y pollos para luego formar una cena de paz a la q llamaron CENA DE ACCION DE GRANJAS

Y quienes fueron los invitados??? Pues...no las vacas y pollos!

Gio: no!!! Yo no soy una de esas vacas!!!!

Vacas: tu nos acompañas!!!

Vale: déjenlo!... les invitaremos a una cena...

Vacas: wiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vale:...donde cenan la cena muahahahaha!!! nVnU

Vacas: OOU

Gio: O.o

Vale: hey! por suerte no te van a comer! solo a ellas!

Vacas: ¬¬

Gio: TT

Vale: si quieres q te coman a ti tambien...

Vacas: ahora el perro se volvio el malvado

Vale: TT

Gio: ooU mejor nos vamos

Vale: see... ahora hacia donde nos llevara el destino?

(demasiado dramatico no?:S)

Narrador que vino con el pack: entonces decidieron caminar hacia...el horizonte

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

Gio: ¬¬ quien lo trajo??

Vale: yo que se! dice que vino con el pack!

Gio: q pack??

Vale: no se! el dice q vino con un pack y punto! pregúntale a el!! xS

Narrador: hacia el sol que se... (interrumpido por Gio) que!?

Gio: quien te trajo!!!

Vale: TT hagamos lo q dice

Narrador: bien…(cof cof) y se fueron hacia el horizonte... oigan! el horizonte es por allá! no por el sur!!!

Gio: ¬¬ pues dinos

Narrador: uVu bien... hacia donde sus corazones le dirigían...

Vale (interrumpiéndolo): mi corazón me dice que valla a comer un churro n.n

Gio: TT saquenlo

Vale: xDD

Narrador que es sacado por unos guardias: no no!!! esperen!! necesito este maldito empleo!! no!!! mi mujer me va a pegaaarr!!!! nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!TT

Gio: es por eso q nunca mas usaremos el pack

Vale: que pack!!!!? Cuando firme el contrato no decía nada de un pack uVu


End file.
